The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, transfer and storage of thermal energy has generally been accomplished through the use of mechanical compressors and the like that convert mechanical energy into thermal energy through the compression and expansion of appropriate compounds such as chloro-fluorocarbons. Problems with these compounds and their effect on the environment, however, have led those in the field to examine alternative compounds for use in mechanical compressor devices and to look to other means for the storage and transfer of thermal energy.
It is also known that because of the increased development of alternative energy, particularly power produced by sunlight and wind, there is a growing need for systems designed to store energy efficiently and economically. Many of the current storage systems (batteries, molten salt, or metal) are complex, expensive and pose significant environmental risks during both use and decommissioning however.